


Night Confrontation

by Uchaitachi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchaitachi/pseuds/Uchaitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. A confrontation in the night between Itachi and Kisame.<br/>Kisame wants to understand and know Itachi's feelings what happened the night before, and won't rest until he knows where the two partners stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own any of the characters. All Property from the Naruto show. :3 \
> 
> Though I do have an obsession for Itachi. <3\. 
> 
> This is my first piece of writing of this kind of stuff, so it might not be the greatest, but I thought it turned out quite good for my first time~

Itachi lay on his bed staring up to the ceiling. His arms were crossed across his chest and he sighed in disbelieve. He could not clear his mind no matter how hard he tried. The beautiful light blue tinge, and the constant moisture upon his skin and his smile that showed the sharp, pointed white teeth. How he had ran his soft lips across the shallow gills that were upon his face underneath his small, white eyes. He remembered running his velvet fingertips across the strong planes of his chest as he lay beside him, a hand on his toned thigh making small circles with his index finger…  
His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his door. Sighing with annoyance, Itachi sat up and looked to the door in wonder. It was late anyway. The knocks became more rapid, with more volume because of not being answered. Sighing again Itachi slipped his black shirt to cover up and went to open the door. He barely had the door open a crack before Kisame shoved the door open, rushed in and shut it behind him, pushing Itachi to the side in order to do so.

“I couldn’t help it.” Kisame said quickly, staring at Itachi.

Totally confused, Itachi stared at Kisame. “What are you talking about?”

Kisame took a shaky breath. “Last night. I can’t get it out of my head.”

Itachi’s eyes widened. Just before Kisame had knocked on his door, last night was exactly what he couldn’t get out of his head. A sigh of relief escaped him, for he had not been the only one who had the problem.

“What is is? Have I intruded? If you don’t feel the same way, I can leave. I’ll totally forget it ever happened.”

“No.” Was all that Itachi replied.

Kisame took a tentative step forward, not a hundred percent sure on what Itachi was saying. He didn’t know if Itachi had enjoyed, or hated it. Not with a second though, Kisame rushed towards the raven haired man and took hold of his shoulders. He stared into his deep, red eyes trying to read any kind of emotion. Itachi had a great talent at hiding any sort of feelings that he had. Itachi stared right back into Kisames glowing, white orbs. Kisame thought he saw a flash of emotion in Itachi’s eyes. But as soon as he saw it, it was gone. It looked like longing. 

Itachi wrapped his long, slender arms around Kisame’s waist, still showing no sign of emotion. Though Kisame knew what this meant, he had been Itachi’s partner for far too long to not to. Placing his arms on Itachi’s chest, he pushed him towards the bed where Itachi fell back, pulling Kisame down on top of him. Still not loosing eye contact, Itachi pulled Kisame’s blue face towards his own, running his velvet like lips across Kisame’s own. Itachi continued to trail his lips across Kisame’s face, leading down his long neck, sending shivers down the blue man’s spine. Kisame’s desperate hands trembled as he took Itachi’s shirt off, running his soft, moist hands across the strong planes of his pale chest.  
Now taking full control Itachi got up and sat on Kisame’s hips and started to kiss his chest, slowly heading towards Kisame’s aching tiny peaks. When he got close enough, he ran his tongue across one of them. Kisame withered under the slender man’s weight, allowing a quiet gasp to be released from his slightly parted lips. Taking hold of his wrists, Itachi placed his partner’s arms above his head. He then whispered “Keep them there. If you don’t, you will be punished.”

“Maybe I want to be punished.” Kisame slyly whispered in response.

“When I say punished, I mean tortured. Tortured to the point where it will leave you breathless.” Itachi rasped, right into Kisame’s ear.  
Loving the statement, Kisame kept his arms in place. Tempted to move them, but he didn’t. Not quite yet at least. Itachi ran his smooth, pink tongue around Kisame’s earlobe, he breathed heavily into the man’s ear, knowing that this drove him crazy. Kisame arched his hips upwards as Itachi brought his tongue down from his ear trailing across his neck and back up to lips as he ran a hand up his leg, almost, but not quite touching the gilled man’s aching lump…

A knock at Itachi’s door interrupted both of their fun. Itachi jumped up followed by Kisame scrambling to sit up. Breathless.

“Who is it?” Itachi asked, his calm tone giving no evidence on what was happening on their side of the door. Like Kisame was not even there.

“Me.” Konan’s sing song voice replied sourly. “A ninja from the leaf has shown up close to the hideout. It needs to be investigated. You and Kisame have been asked by Nagato to go and take a look, but Kisame is not answering my knocks.”

Itachi looked to the still panting Kisame. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you. And please hurry.”

Itachi looked to his friend. “It looks like we have a job to do. Let’s get to it.” He then grabbed his red and black cloak and walked out of the room.  
Kisame sat there, still breathless and unsure. He now knew Itachi’s feeling were mutual, but Itachi was back to his emotionless self. “Ugh. I should so be use to this by now.” He muttered and followed Itachi.


End file.
